Where Sandy is Sneaky and Naps are Had
by Lady Douji
Summary: Sandy thinks the others are working to hard and need a little nap


Sandy floated, watching the others lazily. In the years after Pitch's attack North had decided they should have regular meetings, and so they did. Once a season they gathered at North's workshop and just talked. About their work, about spirits and people they had seen, things they had done or planned. They talked and laughed for hours until they reluctantly returned to their duties. It had gone well for the first couple years, but more recently.

"And that's what I'm planning for Easter next year." Bunny announced "Is there anything else?"

"I believe that's everything." Tooth said distractedly giving orders to the group of fairies surrounding her.

"Very good then! Another successful meeting!" North declared clapping his hands together. "Until next time then."

A series of quick goodbyes, hugs, and pats left two of the Guardians in the meeting room. Jack blinked at the now nearly empty room, leaning on his staff he smiled over at Sandy, "Guess they're all really busy to be in such a hurry."

Sandy nodded smiling back at Jack before opening his arms for a hug which Jack eagerly approached to accept. Sandy smiled as Jack hugged him tightly before pulling away. Jack's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he stepped to the window. "See you around Sandy." It took only a few moments before Jack flew off on the wing leaving Sandy alone.

Sandy sighed to himself as he finished off the last of the eggnog North's elves had served. It didn't take much to see the Guardians were drifting apart again. Three of them getting lost and distracted by work and two wondering how to hold them together. Once upon a time Sandy wouldn't have worried, would have allowed himself to drift off as well, to float along on his cloud of sand following the sunset. That was before Jack had joined them. Jack who always had a ready smile or joke. Jack who was finally healing from centuries of unintended isolation and loneliness. Who was still too unsure of himself and his place to say anything to the others.

Sandy set his cup down and formed a large eagle and followed Jack out the window. Flying swiftly to catch up with the sunset Sandy tried to think, the Guardians couldn't be allowed to drift apart again. It had happen before and nearly cost them dearly. He just had no idea how to stop the group from drifting. North, Bunny and Tooth each had strong forceful personalities and tended to bowl over anyone's problems or objections. Add in his inability to speak made 'talking' to any of them about his concerns a challenge.

Looking up at the moon as he reached a nearby town Sandy couldn't help but make a wish for any idea how to resolve this problem before it became too large. For now Sandy did have his work to do, with a simple wave of his hand, sparkling golden streams descended and spread throughout the town. It was a sight Sandy had seen for countless eras, but one he never tired of. For a few moments Sandy let himself relax allowing the feedback from the happy dreams wash over him, until he felt a wavering sensation indicating a few of his streams were not reaching children. Curious he floated down, following the streams to a small house. Surprisingly the streams weren't waiting outside any bedroom window, but instead outside a large window looking into a family room. Peeking inside Sandy had to smile. Sprawled in front of a large tv two children were nestled with their parents, lying among pillows and blankets, a movie playing in the background. Sandy continued to watch as the movie ended, someone reached out to turn off the tv, but instead of taking the children up to bed the parents settled down with them and the entire family fell asleep together.

Sandy drifted away from the small cozy house, those children would need no help from him to have wonderful dreams this night. And now he had an idea how to bring the Guardians closer together again. He just had to prepare and he had plenty of time for that.

It was almost time for the Guardian's seasonal meeting, and Sandy was almost ready. It hadn't taken much, just a few visits to talk to the yetis and they readily agreed to help, even they had seen the difference in the others' behavior. Spread out in the middle of the floor was a collections of feather beds, pillows and blankets, Sandy though he saw a few plush dolls tucked into the cozy nest, or maybe it was some of North's elves taking advantage of the new spot. Sandy smiled and settled into a chair to wait for the others.

North, unsurprisingly was the first to arrive, leading a group of elves carrying plates of cookies, snacks, and drinks. The large man was laughing as he barked orders to the elves. "Jingle! Do not eat the cookies. They are for guests." North paused as he saw the pile of pillows and then Sandy. "Sandy, you are early, and what is dis?" waving to the nest.

Sandy smiled and gave a friendly wave, sending up a few sand images telling North he'd explain after the meeting. Tooth and Bunny arrived soon afterwards exchanging greetings and hugs, each asking about the pile of pillows, getting the same answer as North. Then they were just waiting for their youngest member. Jack arrived as he always did, with blast of cold air and a smile as he came in through the window.

"Hey everyone! I'm not late am I? There was this snow and ice sculpture festival in Finland the past couple days and kinda lost track of time." Jack said as he moved around the room giving everyone hugs. "It was great! They always had something going on. Even at night!"

"Are you ok Sweetie? You look a little tired." Tooth asked as the two hugged. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit."

"Naw, I'm good." Jack replied as he pulled out of the hug before flopping into an overstuffed chair, reaching to grab a cookie and mug of cocoa. " 'sides, I'd never miss out on spending time with you guys."

Sandy frowned as Tooth just nodded absently as she turned to give orders to a few of her fairies. She hadn't heard the tiny bit of desperation in Jack's voice, pleading with the others to stay longer.

"Least you won't have to look very far for a good kippin spot," Bunny offered, pointed to the center of the room "Sandy felt the need to set up some sort of nest."

Jack eyed the pile of pillows and blankets as he nibbled on a snowflake shaped sugar cookie, before looking over at Sandy curiously, "What's that for?"

Sandy just smiled sending up the images he had given North, letting Jack know he'll explain later. Jack shrugged before looking over the group, "So what's new other than Sandy's urge for interior decorating?"

North laughed before launching into a spiel about the new toys his was planning starting the meeting in earnest. It proceeded the same way the last several had, North, Bunny and Tooth giving enthused, but quick descriptions of what they had been up to and planning, Jack telling stories of finding new believers and trying to draw the others into conversation. Sandy narrowed his eyes as each time the others brushed off Jack's attempts to engage them. Slowly Jack stopped trying and just watched and listened trying to hide his yawns until. . .

"Very good then! Another successful meeting!" North declared clapping his hands together. "Until next time then."

"Finally!" Bunny exclaimed stretching out his limbs, before turning to Sandy. "Okay then, meetin's over what's the nest for?"

Sandy smiled sending up a dreamsand image of the five Guardians cuddling together and sleeping. For a few moments North, Bunny and Tooth just started at the image while Jack looked on in interest.

"You want us all to take a nap together?" Tooth asked as if she didn't quite believe what Sandy was asking.

Sandy nodded and then pointed to the pillow pile. He didn't really expect the others to obey, but he had hopes.

"Dis is nonsense Sandy!" North blustered, "We are very busy and do not have time for naps or sleep-overs. Bah!"

Sandy sighed, forming a few balls of dreamsand before smiling letting his friends know, participation was not optional. North's eyes widen in realization as he tried to back away. A quick flick of his wrist, North was hit right between the eyes with the dreamsand ball and dropped. Catching the large man in a cloud of dreamsand, Sandy turned to Bunny and Tooth, pointing the pile once more. Tooth was was staring in shock at Sandy, before realizing he was looking at her, she made a small noise before darting to the air. A dreamsand whip flew up and wrapped around her waist yanking her down as Sandy tossed the second ball of dreamsand into her face.

"Crikey! Sandy have you gone crackers?" Bunny's eyes were darting around looking for escape before turning to flee, but found himself running right into a ball of dreamsand, dropping to the floor. Sandy shook his head as he started moving the others to the nest. Jack popped out from behind the chair he used as shelter.

"Whoa Sandy! Guess they never learned not to get on your bad side?" Jack's eyes were bright with laughter as he struggled to keep quiet and not wake the others. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning something like this? I could have brought a camera!"

Sandy just smiled, setting the three down, watching as Tooth snuggled against North. Turning to face Jack directly Sandy pointed to the pile, hoping Jack would be reasonable at least.

Jack bit his lip as he looked at the inviting cuddle pile, then back at Sandy, "Aww Sandy just give me ten. . . no five! Just five minutes! I need to find a camera because this," motioning to the sleeping trio with dreams dancing over their heads, "is just too precious."

Still smiling serenely, Sandy formed another ball of dreamsand, tossing it up and catching it. He created two images, one of easy wide road, the other of a small rocky path. Sandy motioned to the others again.

"So the easy way or the hard way." Jack chuckled, looking between the others and Sandy a few times before sighing. "Fine, fine. I'll go take a nap with the others."

Sandy's smile broadened, "Good boy" he thought as he watched Jack set his staff to the side. Jack looked over the others trying to decide where he would go, then carefully crawling between North and Bunny, settling down. Sandy grabbed a blanket and floated over, tucking it around Jack.

"You're going to join in as well, right Sandy?" Jack asked smiling up at Sandy. "And tell me what this was all about?"

Sandy nodded as he patted Jack's hair, before blowing dreamsand into his face. The boy eyes quickly closed as he fell asleep curling close to Bunny. Sandy took a few moments to look over his dreaming family, quietly chuckling to himself at the scenes of teeth, candy canes, and carrots dancing above their heads. He paused when he saw the dream settling over Jack's head, instead of snowball fights or dolphins like he expected he saw an image of the Guardians nestled together and smiling. Quickly pulling out a camera, Sandy snapped a few pictures. It was so rare for dreams and reality to align, and Jack was right. This scene was too precious. A moonbeam flickered through the window, ghosting over each of the sleeping Guardians before settling on an empty spot in the pile. Gently reminding him that the reality didn't quite match up to the dream just yet.

Sandy rolled his eyes at the his oldest friend "I was getting there!" He floated over the others for a moment before settling down between North and Tooth, before he fell asleep he sent out a stream of dreamsand. For a few hours all sleeping children would dream of warmth and family. He still needed to have a talk with the others when they woke up, but it could wait for a while.

A few hours later Sandy stirred as he felt a dream wavering before it came to an end. Opening his eyes he turned to Tooth who was yawning as she woke. For a few moments she just blinked at him before look of anger passed over her features. Before she could start yelling, Sandy pressed a finger to her lips while creating an image of Jack sleeping. Tooth glared a moment before her expression softened.

"Jack's sleeping?" Tooth whispered, moving to peer over North's large frame, smiling as she saw Jack's sleeping face and his dream. Her movements managed to rouse North, who snorted as he jerked upwards. Tooth moved quickly and silently like one of fairies, putting her hands on North's shoulders, "Shhh, be quiet. You'll wake Jack."

"Bwuh-wha what?" North murmured groggily, but he did listen to Tooth. Sleepily wrapping an arm around Tooth's waist for a moment before quietly speaking up, "Sandy what was all dis about?"

Sandy raised a finger asking North to wait a moment before pointing to Bunny, and then to Tooth and North.

North nodded his understanding, "You need to talk to all three of us?"

Sandy nodded and they all turned their head, looking over Bunny wondering how to wake him without waking Jack as well. While he slept Jack had shifted until he was using Bunny's arm as a pillow.

"I have an idea." Tooth whispered as she grabbed a pillow and moved until she was kneeling besides the pair. "North, you see if you can move Bunny's arm while I put this under Jack's head. We'll wake Bunny after that."

North nodded and took hold of Bunny's arm as Tooth positioned the pillow, together they separated the two sleepers. Tooth stroked Jack's hair, helping him to resettled. North gently shook Bunny's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be too loud when he woke. They had no such luck, Bunny flailed as he woke.

"maragh" Bunny growled as he jackknifed up, nearly hitting Jack.

North grabbed his wrist and covered his mouth, "Shhh, you'll wake Jack up."

Unfortunately Bunny wasn't quite listening and kicked out struggling against the people holding him, hitting Jack in the calf. Sandy quickly pinned Bunny's legs. Tooth grabbed Bunny's other arm, hissing "Bunny calm down it's us."

Bunny blinked in confusion as he finally recognized the others, trying to speak past North's hand. Then a small noise from Jack made them all freeze. Any other time Sandy would have laughed, all of them horrified by the sight of a single waking teenager.

Gently shrugging off the others hands he reached over to the boy shifting in his sleep. Bunny gently stroked Jack's hair, purring softly, the boy soon settled back to sleep his dream solidifying once more. The four guardians each let out the breath they were holding.

Bunny looked to Sandy and whispered, "Ok mate, if you wanted a captive audience you got it. What is this about?"

Sandy looked over his friends his expression growing serious. Steadying himself he sent up a few images, first of the Guardians early meetings along with an image of clock spinning showing how those meetings lasted for hours. Then a calendar, with the months falling off, before going back to the guardian's meetings, but the clock showing a shorter time passing."

"Our meetings have been getting shorter?" Tooth asked quietly, "Why is that a problem?"

North nods in agreement, "We have a lot of work to do Sandy."

Sandy frowned, bring up images of the guardians playing and laughing before growing more and more serious, then North, Bunny and Tooth split off from Jack and Sandy drifting away. With Jack watching them leave and his smile fading away. That got the reaction Sandy hoped for, three sets of eyes widen in horror.

"Has it really gotten that bad?" Bunny said, his ears dropping back against his skull, reaching out to run his fingers through Jack's hair, watching Jack's dream.

Sandy raised his hand in a so-so gesture, giving a few images of cutting off ill-formed flower buds.

North stroked his beard nodding, "Good thinking Sandy."

"Now we just need to make sure we don't fall into bad habits again." Bunny said thoughtfully, "I 'ppreciate the kick to the tail Sandy, but would rather not do it a'gin"

"Maybe we could could set a minimum time for our meetings," Tooth suggested "Or have more meetings and alternate between work and just fun."

"Or both." North said. "Both would be better."

Sandy smiled, giving a thumbs up approving North's idea. Looking around Sandy saw Tooth and Bunny nod in agreement.

North smiled, "Alright then, we'll discuss the details later, when Jack's awake. Ideas on what to do until then?"

"Hmm seems to me Jack's got the right idea mate." Bunny chuckled lying back down. " 'sides we should be here when he wakes up. He should know we're not going to leave him alone again."

"You're right Bunny." Tooth agreed, moving to lay down on Jack's other side with North following and spooning behind her.

"Sandy perhaps a little help?"

Sandy smiled, happy and proud, both that his plan had worked and at his family coming together. Sprinkling dreamsand into the others' eyes he watched as they fell asleep once again, this time their dreams merging into one. Settling down one more, Sandy smiled up at the moon, "Thank you Manny for bringing Jack into this family."

*Author notes: So one night I was talking with some people and we somehow got to talking about cuddle piles. We decided that Sandy would occasionally decide the Guardians need a group nap and then makes sure it happens. Which then became a little challenge/prompt between us. Some are writing fics *raises hand* others are doing art and at least one person is doing both. I think the plan is to post everything on tumblr with the that "rotg cuddle pile"


End file.
